Mechanisms for correcting and driving day-date calendar devices are well-known and used in watches. Most of these known mechanisms are not designed for the use in electronic wrist watches presenting quartz crystals as time-keeping elements. Therefore, since in electrical and electronic watches the energy for driving additional devices such as, for instance, a calendar showing the date and the day of the month is very small, these mechanisms cannot be used in this kind of watch.